Shower
by csicowgirl22
Summary: someone asked for this... I hope i did it right! it's Strong M Dacey... I'm trying to get over my writers block... enjoy.


**Shower**

**STRONG M ! no but seriously… (also this just sort of… I'm trying to get over my wroters block… Dacey sex!)**

She would run when she was upset, run when school was getting to be too much, run when the world made her want hide. Running was something she enjoyed, a rare moment when she could be in her own thoughts, away from everything. However, today just one thought was racing through her mind, it had been six months, six month and things were going okay, and everyone seemed to calm down. She started to bond with Jo again and even though Sarita hated it, they all hung out together. Then there was Danny, she had made amends with him too, it was hard, but she started to trust him again. The three of them would hang out and she would hang out with Danny alone, they were not together… she fought the urge every day; she could tell he did as well, but was happy to just have her in his life. He would remind her of that almost every day, saying hos grateful he was that she was in his life, in any capacity, she believed him, and he never showed differently, he was truly happy to have them all back.

That was why she was running, today she almost gave in, she was trying to reach something on a shelf and Danny stepped up behind her, his hand touched her waist to help steady her, and she fell back against his chest, she had to stop, she quickly left.

So she was running, running to try and forget that she wanted him back, wanted every bit of him, she missed that, he was amazing, and she missed that part, she knew he did to because he'd continue to not go on dates, he was single… and so was she, like they were both waiting, seeing who would blink first.

She would be strong, no matter how she felt when he was near her, no matter how she wondered if his lips were still just as soft as she remembered, or if his tongue was just as sweet, or if his hands would roam her body like they used to, or if he'd kiss her on her… she ran up and down the concrete steps that went up a small hill, she did this to punish herself for letting her thoughts go their again.

She was panting heavy and sweating as she stepped through the front door of her home, "mom I'm back!" she called into the house, when she got no reply, she pulled her headphones out and noticed a note on a mirror near the entrance, she read it as she hummed a little song.

_Lacey, taking Clara into town, she needs a new dress for her school dance._

_Love,_

_Mom _

She gave a small sigh and started to make her way up the stairs, as she did she unzipped her light blue hoodie, she entered her room and tossed the hoodie on her bed, then she pulled her workout top off in one smooth move, she tossed it onto her bed. And then she kicked off her sneakers and her socks, she pulled her work out pants off and tossed them on her bed, she stretched a bit, her arms stretching over her head, she closed her eyes, she loved the feeling after a good stretch, she smiled slightly.

Then the thought of Danny entered her mind and how it would feel for him to be touching her right now, his lips on her… she opened her eyes and shook her head.

She continued to undress, she took off her sports bra and then she pushed her panties down and off, she was bending over and then she stood up.

"oh" was all she heard and she spun around shocked, she was stunned, there he was, half way in her room, he had this look on his face he looked shocked, scared, like he might jump back out that window, but also he looked aroused and his eyes scanned her a couple times and he licked his lips.

Lacey realized she was just full frontal nude in front of him, she quickly reached for her hoodie and held it over herself, "what the hell are you doing in my window?!" she finally said.

Danny entered her room completely and started to stride toward her, this look on his face, his eyes scanned her again, "I was walking by, saw you enter, you didn't reply to your text so I thought I could climb through your window… like I did yesterday" Danny said, he was only a few feet from her.

"Yes… but yesterday I was doing homework… not about to take a shower" she replied.

Danny nodded and removed his jacket, "I'm not stopping you from taking a shower" Danny said, he sat down on her bed and leaned forward, "go ahead" he added.

Lacey was just frozen, she looked him over, he looked, well he looked sexy and thoughts raced through her mind, she shook those thoughts from her head.

"Maybe I want you to leave," she said defiantly.

Danny stood up suddenly and grabbed his jacket, he stepped closer, "if that's what you want," he said, he leaned in close and his eyes dropped.

Lacey's breath hitched, "I- no…" she finally said, she watched, as he looked stunned, she finally smiled, she stepped closer, "I'll be out in a minute" she whispered before turning and leaving, Danny got a nice view of her back side.

He watched her and she closed the door, but she did not lock it, Danny breathed out, he started to undo his belt.

…..

Lacey was in shock, okay… this was crazy, she was feeling all sort of aroused, turned on, she needed to take a cold shower.

She turned on the water, but it was hot, it was always hot, it helped her to get a release… would she really do that with him in the other room? Yes, and then she would step out "satisfied" and send him on his way, he would be confused and she would be over wanting him…

She reached into a small bag in her drawer in the bathroom and pulled out a small item, the steam filled the bathroom, she stood up and heard something, she spun around and squeaked, Danny was right behind her, he gently pushed her against the wall.

His hair was down and oh, he looked amazing now.

His body was flat against hers, she gasped and his lips were a breath away from hers, her eyes dropped closed, "want me to leave?" he asked.

"No" she nearly begged, Danny's lips captured hers and she let out a gasp, that small object was dropped to the floor and her hands went to his face as his went to her ass, he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

He moved to the hot shower and Lacey let out a soft cry when her back lightly hit the cool tile and the hot water touched her skin for the first time.

Danny's lips attacked her neck and his hips ground into her, her hands were on his back as his lips attacked her neck.

She moved her hips against his and he growled against her neck, he grunted and rocked his hips forward, she gasped, he was hard and it was rough and rubbing against her.

One hand was still on her ass holding her, the other found her side, found her breast, Lacey lightly grabbed at his long hair, he bucked against her again when she adjusted, "Danny… now" she whispered, Danny looked at her concerned, she only smiled slightly, and that was all he needed.

He slipped into her in one movement, her head fell back and his forehead fell against her upper chest, he was still for a moment and then he started to thrust, and Lacey kept letting small cries leave her throat.

He was slow and methodical with his movements, Lacey pulled at his hair so she could capture his lips again, he kissed her back and soon she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Danny's thrusts got faster and she started to buck slightly, their tongues wrestled, and Danny's legs were ready to give out.

And then he got faster and Lacey pulled away from the kiss as she dug at his back and pulled at his wet hair, she let out a soft whimper and then… "Danny… yes!" she whimpered.

He kept thrusting into her and then he gently let her legs unwrap from him and he slipped out, she was in shock, over everything, she stood there looking at him, she was still aroused and Danny had this pleased look on his face.

She glanced down and saw that he was still very much erect, "what about- "he cut her off.

"Your bed" he said quickly, he looked her over and steeped toward her, she was under the spray and he moved under it with her.

Lacey decided since they were in a shower, why not shower?

She grabbed a white scrubby glove and lathered some fruity smelling body wash into it, she placed it on his chest and he watched her intrigued as she scrubbed at his chest with it, he took the other glove and put some body wash in it and reach around her, he started to scrub at her back gently.

She sighed as he did this and her hand slipped down his chest to his shaft and started to scrub up and down the length he grunted and hissed in shock, but let her, his head fell back and he rested both of his hands on her ass.

"fuck Lace" he growled out, she was slow with her strokes, and he liked that, she moved her hand up his stomach and waited for his reaction, he looked at her a little disappointed, but reached and shut off the water anyway.

…

Lacey was giggling as she fell onto the bed, Danny on top, a towel in the midst, but it was soon tossed aside as Danny kissed and suckled at her neck, she practically purred he was between her legs again and was grinding against her in the most delicious manner, she bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out again.

Danny started to kiss his way down her body, her fingers were in his damp hair as he went past her tummy, her eyes squeezed shut when his tongue slipped out and started to lap her up, her hips rose up, but he held her down, his nose gently nuzzling another spot, he pretty much devoured her.

"Danny… Danny!" she let out, she was panting and she was so close, and then he dragged his tongue up and gently sucked at her till her back arched and she pulled on his hair hard, the noise she made was a combination a growl and scream, she relaxed as he kissed his way up her body.

He hovered over her for a moment, she opened her eyes and watched him, "Danny… what about you?" she asked, she would have loved to just lay there, but she was still craving a little more, maybe it was the knowledge that he hadn't gotten there yet.

"okay…" he said in low tone, he rolled onto his back and she got the picture, she sat up and stretched a little, his eyes followed her body, "tomorrow I want to spend the whole morning exploring your body" he stated.

Lacey blushed, and she spied his member, standing up, waiting, she looked at him as she crawled over and swung leg over his waist, she was on her knees and just above him, her hands slipped up his chest and she lowered herself onto him.

Both let out a breath of pleasure, Danny's hands went to her hips and hers stayed on his chest as she slowly rode him, her hips moving a rolling motion. Danny would meet some of her thrusts, but the point of this was to get him so close, and that is what he wanted.

Then the need for Lacey started to get to be too much, she rose up and down faster and one hand left his chest and went to her own so she could play with her own nipple.

Danny watched this, and then he pulled her one hand that was holding her steady and she fell forward, Danny rolled them and after a second of reorganization, he started to slam into her.

His face was buried in her neck as he pounded into her as hard as he could, and then, "Lacey!" he finally screamed out, he slipped in and out a few more times as she came soon after him, she was tender and needy and this was different feeling then before.

He stilled his movements once he was sure she was done, she gently pulled his face from her neck and she pressed a kiss to his lips, "stay the night" she whispered, he nodded and kissed her back.


End file.
